All is revealed the Final chapter
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is the Final chapter of the lonely one and the maid. Tragedy strikes once again and three women give birth at the same time...


**Chapter 10**

 **All Secrets are Revealed**

 **The Next Day: Sakura & Kakashi both wake up smiling at each other, they go to brush their teeth then go back to bed kissing each other. Sakura: Ohh Kakashi I love you so much baby! Last night was so wonderful! Kakashi: Yes it was baby it was so nice to see our daughter too! Everyone's just so happy including us. Sakura: Yes I agree with you my love and you know what my Kashi? Kakashi: what my cherry blossom? Sakura: Yuki's silver streak's still there! But it looks so beautiful with her hair! Kakashi: It is still there! and I've always wondered why? Sakura: Well Kashi Shio & Yuki are your kids. Kakashi: smiles what?! Sakura: They're your kids Kakashi..that's why they have the silver in their hair! Kakashi: I was wondering why I felt so attached to them! I mean I've been there for them throughout their childhood Sakura. Sakura: Yes you have honey and also everytime you came over they'd have the biggest smiles on their faces as if a light was turned on inside them or something. Kakashi: Ohh Sakura I'm so happy! kisses her on the lips...Sakura: I'm happy too Kakashi! ohh I love you so much you sexy stud you! They make love again. Shiko: Kashi? Kashi: Yes Shiko? Shiko: Does your family know that you're gay? Kashi: Yes they do and that's the reason why I was kicked out of the house, then Sakura & kakashi welcomed me into their home and raised me from when I was 14 til now..They're so awesome Shiko! Shiko: Yeah they are! and they're really supportive too! Kashi: Yes they really are Shiko! You're right about that! Shiko: When I came out of the closet my parents were very supportive and always have been! I'm so greatful for that! Kashi: That's a good thing because some families aren't like that. Shiko: True, you're right about that baby. Kashi & Shiko kiss each other on the lips. Keira: I'm so happy we're together Kokoi! I love you so much baby! Kokoi: I love you too my blossom..Keira gets out of bed and throws up in the toilet again..Kokoi: You okay love? Keira: I think I need to go see Lady Tsunade honey..Kokoi: why honey? Keira: I think I might be pregnant Kokoi..Kokoi smiles: Okay let's go! Keira: ha ha ha ha you're funny my love! Kokoi: So are you my love. They go to Konoha to see Lady Tsunade for a pregnancy test and when they get there Tsunade's standing outside getting some air sees them coming towards her..Tsunade: ohh boy What's going on sweetie? Kokoi: She needs to have a pregnancy test done. Tsunade: Is she having symptoms? Kokoi: Yes she missed her menstrual cycle and she's been really sick every morning. Tsunade: Okay let's take the test Keira and don't worry I'm not gonna say anything okay dear? Keira: thanks Tsunade! Tsunade has her take the pregnancy test and draws blood from her also...Few minutes later...Tsunade comes into the room with the test results..Kokoi: Well what are the results Dr Tsunade? Tsunade: Keira you're pregnant sweetie! Keira: Ohh Kokoi! we're gonna have a baby! Kokoi smiles: Ohh Keira! I'm so happy! Tsunade: Let's examine you to see how far along you are Keira...Keira: okay! Tsunade examines her telling them that Keira's 3 months along..Ohh Tsunade! I'm so happy! Kokoi: That goes for me too! Tsuande: I'm so glad you guys! Now I need you to come see me in in 6 weeks to see how you're doing okay? Keira: Okay see you soon! Tsunade: okay love you! Keira: love you too! When Keira and Kokoi get back to the palace Sakura & Kakashi are standing outside getting some fresh air..they see Keira walking by. Sakura: Hi sweetie! Keira: Hi Sakura: Are you okay Keira? Keira: yea just sick..Throws up on the ground crying. Sakura: ohh you poor thing..Kokoi: Don't worry I'm taking her upstairs to rest..Sakura: What did her grandmother say? Keira: Grandmother?! Sakura: Yes your grandma! Keira: I thought you were my...Sakura crying: No honey I'm not Tsunade's your grandma..Keira: I was wondering why she had that look on her face at the Gala...Sakura: Yep that's why sweetie! Keira: Sakura I still love you guys though! Even if you're not my grandparents! Sakura faints..Oh no! Is she okay Kakashi?! kakashi: I'm gonna take her to Lady Tsunade we'll be back okay? Keira: Okay hope everythings okay..Kakashi: Yea me too we'll be back! Kokoi: Okay! Kakashi leaves with Sakura taking her to see Lady tsunade. Tsunade: What happened?! Kakashi: She fainted Tsunade: oh no! okay we'll run some tests on her okay? kakashi: Okay thank you...Sakura wakes up in the emergency room with Kakashi by her side..Sakura: What's going on honey? Kakashi: you fainted my love so Tsunade's doing tests on you...Sakura: Oh boy wonder what she's gonna say..Tsunade walks in to talk to them...Tsunade: Okay you two guess what? Sakura & Kakashi: what? Tsunade: Sakura you're pregnant..Sakura: Wait we're having a baby? Tsunade: Yes you are! Sakura: ohh Kakashi! My love! We're having a baby! Kakashi Smilies: Ohh Sakura! I'm so happy honey! they hug and kiss..When they get back to the palace they reveal the news of Sakura's pregnancy. Yuki: Wow mom congratulations! Shikamaru: Yea congratulations you guys! Kakashi: thanks! Sakura: thank you Yuki! then Yuki sees Keira who's crying really hard and Kokoi's trying to comfort her as best he can..Yuki: what's wrong sweetie? Keira: Why does she have to always be the center of attention! I'm sorry for saying that mom but you know how she is! Yuki: Yea I do and this always has made me upset the way she does that crap! Keira smiles: wow mom I didn't know you felt that way! Yuki: Yes I do at times! makes me sick sometimes! Shikamaru: What's wrong Keira? Keira: why does Sakura always have to be center of fuckin attention all the time?! Shikamaru: She's always been like that sweetie and unfortunately she doesn't realize that it upsets other people! But you know she doesn't give a damn anyways...Yuki: No she doesn't honey let's go inside you guys..Keira how did your appointment go with Lady Tsunade? Kokoi: Well it went fine but we have some news for you guys! Shikamaru: what is it Kokoi? Keira: I'm three months pregnant! Yuki & shikamaru: Ohh congratulations you guys! Shiko & Kashi walk in from outside and see everyone hugging each other. Shiko: what's going on you guys? Shikamaru: Keira's pregnant! Shiko & Kashi: Congratulations you guys! Keira & Kokoi: thanks you guys! Then Yuki sees Sakura & Kakashi leaving, runs outside: Daddy! mom! wait! Sakura & Kakashi turn around and see Yuki running towards them..Sakura: Kashi she called you daddy! and me mom! Kakashi: because we're her parents my love! Sakura: I know we are baby! Yuki: I wanted to come and say bye to you guys before you leave if that's okay? Sakura: Of course its okay honey! Yuki: okay! she hugs Sakura and then Kakashi.. I love you mom & Dad! Kakashi: we love you too Yuki! Yuki: bye! Love you! Sakura: Love you too! they leave..Yuki thinking: well mother guess what? I fell in love with Shikamaru and I love him more than anything! Shikamaru walks outside: Hey honey! everything okay? Yuki: yea everything is fine baby..they kiss each other as Sakura & kakashi look back and see them! Sakura: what in the world?! Kakashi: Honey he's not her father remember? Sakura: Oh yea because you are her father! Kakashi: Yes I am my love! they kiss..Sakura: now lets hurry home before I rip your clothes off...Kakashi: Ohh Sakura..Yes let's hurry because I'm gonna do the same to you... Shikamaru: honey let's go inside my love..Yuki: Okay baby ohh I wanna make love to you soo badd right now! Shikamaru: Oh no what did I do baby that got you in the mood? Yuki: You're out here shirtless...Shikamaru: well you have a bikini top on..they hurry inside and upstairs to their bedroom. Yuki: what a day its' been! Shikamaru: Yes! pulls Yuki to him they kiss each other. Sakura & Kakashi arrive home in Konoha and when Kakashi opens the door and closes it...they kiss each other as they undress one another before they make it to the bedroom. Kakashi lays Sakura on the bed they make love to each other.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Another Tragedy Strikes**

 **Final Chapter**

 **With everyone happy over Keira being pregnant Shiko & Kashi have become very ill..Keira: What's wrong with them honey? Kokoi: I have to take them to Lady Tsunade for tests then we will know what we're dealing with then work on getting them better! Yuki & Shika: Hope its not anything really bad...we're so worried about them..Kokoi: Has Shiko ever been seriously ill at anytime when he was little? Yuki: No he didn't really have any health issues when he was a kid. Shikamaru: He's always been healthy and so has Keira. Kokoi: Okay then I was just asking that's all. Kokoi takes Shiko & Kashi to Lady Tsunade for more tests, when he gets there Shiko has a severe seizure as the emergency room staff come to get 's throwing up all over the place and in severe pain. Kokoi: ohh you guys I'm so worried about you two I just wanna cry..3 hours later Lady Tsunade comes out to see Kokoi. Kokoi: any updates doctor Tsunade? Tsunade: It's looking really bad Kokoi and I have no idea what to do...Kokoi: Well did you guys do an ultrasound or anything? Tsunade: they're doing that right now on Kashi and Shiko just keeps having seizure after seizure I don't understand it dr. Kokoi Did this hit them suddenly? Dr. Kokoi: Yes it did and I was asking Yuki & Shikamaru about Shiko's health history and they said he's been a pretty healthy kid unless they're hiding something. Tsunade: Well we will know when the lab tests comeback it should detect something i hope. Mizaki: Dr. Tsunade & Dr. Kokoi here are the results from the lab..Tsunade: Thank you Miizaki. Mizaki: You're welcome Doctor leaves to attend to the 2 boys. Tsunade: Is Yuki & Shikamaru coming here to the hospital? Dr. Kokoi: yes they're on their way Tsunade in fact here they all come right now..Sakura: Where's Kashi? Yuki: where's Shiko? Dr. Tsunade: they are in the ER right now we had to sedate them though okay? Yuki: okay Tsunade. Tsunade: Is there anything I should know about Shiko Yuki? Yuki: There is one thing and that is he's been around lots of chemicals when he worked at the homeless shelter but I'm not sure what they are though, Shikamaru arrives asking: what's going on any updates? tsunade: So Shiko's been around chemicals when he helped at the homeless shelter? Shikamaru & Yuki: Yes but not sure what they were exactly though. Tsunade: Did he ever have any seizures from them at all? Both: no not that we know of and we're around him all the time and he's never showed any signs of having one either. Sakura: How's Kashi doing tsunade? Tsunade: he's in really bad pain you guys and they are doing an ultrasound on him right now. Kakashi: Okay will you let us know when the results come back? Tsunade: Yes of course I will, also I just got the lab results and it looks like Shiko's in very bad shape whatever chemicals he was around is destroying his organs...Yuki crying: Oh no! Keira hugging Yuki and Shikamaru..Keira: So what you're saying is Kokoi: he's dying honey..I'm sorry starts crying really hard...Keira: ohh noo my poor brother cries really hard...Nuku & Haiku walk into the lobby, they see yuki, shikamaru, Keira, Kokoi, Sakura & Kakashi all crying...Nuku: what's going on you guys everything okay? Yuki crying: Shiko's dying you guys they said he's not gonna make it..Haiku: ohh sweetie I'm so sorry you guys! I really am I love those two guys! In the emergency room Shiko: *In his mind* Ohh mommy & daddy,Keira, Kokoi I love you guys so much and this is all because of being around chemicals I knew nothing about..but i loved working at the homeless shelter so much! I loved serving food to the people in the village and helping them in any way I could...You guys will always be in my heart..Ohh Kashi my love you're my world, my everything! we belong together baby! Kashi: I know we do Shiko and just think we'll be together forever baby..Shiko: Yes we will my love...Kashi: Sakura & Kakashi: I loved you guys as if you were my parents, I'm so greatful for you guys and all that you've done for me! I love you guys so much and you'll always be in my heart..Least Shiko & I won't be suffering anymore. Tsunade walks out of the ER crying really really hard..Yuki, Shikamaru, Keira, Kokoi: what's wrong...Tsunade: Shiko & Kashi passed away cries harder...Yuki and everyone hug Tsunade...Tsunade: I loved those guys so much! Sakura & kakashi crying: we know you did Tsunade..Everyone loved them very much and they are no longer suffering anymore..Yuki & family: No they're not..Keira hears a voice...Shiko: Keira take care of mom & dad along with Kokoi and your baby I love you guys...voice vanishes to thin air..Keira: whispers: I will brother don't worry..Sakura hears a voice...Kashi: hi mom & dad I love you guys so much can't wait to see the bundle of joy! I love you guys...voice fades...Sakura whispers: I love you too sweetie. A week later they had the memorial services for both Shiko & Kashi at the palace and spread their ashes all over the garden in the back where they loved to go take walks. Yuki found out a few days later that she's pregnant and is so happy! because she's like pregnant at the same time as her daughter is. The nine months went fast and Sakura, Keira, and Yuki all had their babies at the same time on the same day with Kashi & Shiko looking down on them seeing their little sisters and little boy cousin. Keira & Kokoi finally got married! with the entire family there with them..Sakura & Kakashi got married finally too! after being together for over 20 years! Yuki & Shikamaru renewed their wedding vows..Sakura & Kakashi were so happy! so was Nuku & Haiku who also renewed their wedding vows as well. All couples remained friends and family for the rest of their lives with their kids all growing up together! **

**THE END**


End file.
